


Dinosaur-eek scary

by FanGirlyGlee



Series: Legends Vignettes [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: Zari's pretty sure Ray is sleepwalking





	Dinosaur-eek scary

Zari looked up from her book and did a double take.  Then she stepped into the corridor just to make she wasn’t imagining things.  Nope, she had in fact seen Ray walk by in his underwear.  “Hey, Ray, where’s the fire?”  As she said it, Zari realized she wasn’t entirely sure what to do if there was a fire.  Presumably the Waverider had smoke detectors, but it wasn’t like they could evacuate into the temporal zone.  Ray was walking at a normal pace, and seemed to know where he was going, but did not acknowledge hearing her.  Zari decided to get help.  “Gideon, can you wake Nate and ask him to meet me in the kitchen?” 

With his legendary bedhead, Nate resembled an annoyed cockatoo.  “What can’t wait till it’s 6 AM somewhere?”

“Ray’s in the kitchen in his underwear.”

Nate shrugged.  “Maybe he had a sandwich emergency.  What’s it got to do with me?”

Zari sighed.  “I know I’ve only been here a little while, but Ray strikes me as kind of a prude.  I’ve never seen him in anything less than sweats.  Also, he wouldn’t answer me when I tried to talk to him, so I think he’s sleepwalking.”

Nate rubbed his eyes.  “Yeah makes sense.  Gideon, is Ray actually awake?”

“Doctor Palmer is in fact somnambulant.”

“Okay so do we wake him or…”

“While it is not dangerous to attempt to wake someone in Doctor Palmer’s state, it is often difficult.  The best course of action would be to steer him back toward his room.”

Zari looked at Nate expectantly.  Seeing that he was nodding off while standing, she pinched his arm.

“Ow! What?”

“You wanna go in there and get him? He is your best friend and, ya know, half dressed.”

“What exactly do you think goes on at movie night?”

“I just meant if he wakes up he would be less embarrassed around you.”

“That makes sense too.” 

It wasn’t hard to find Ray.  He was sitting under the table.  His eyes were wide open and he was staring straight ahead.  Apart from the fact that he was shivering, Zari was also concerned by the fact he was holding a large knife.  Nate crouched down to get to eye level, but kept a safe distance.  “Hey buddy, you wanna put down the knife and we can get you back to bed?”

Ray didn’t respond until Zari moved fully into the room. Then he pushed himself backward quickly while changing his grip on the knife so that he was not merely holding it, but prepared to use it defensively.  “Whoa, whoa,” Nate said, arms spread wide to show he wasn’t armed.  “It’s just Zari.”

“No, her name is Gertrude,” Ray mumbled, his eyes not leaving Zari.

“Okay, well that explains it," Nate said.

“Who’s Gertrude?"

“A T-Rex who’s not fond of Ray.  I’ll explain later.  Anyway, it also means he might not let me help because he didn’t know me when he first dealt with her.  You need to go get Mick.”

“Why?”

“Because Mick fought off Gertrude and Ray will probably go with him.”

Zari hesitated. “What’s the problem?” Nate asked.

“I’m not really cool with bugging Mick while he’s sleeping.  I’ve walked by his room at night and there’s some weird tapping sound.  I just…”

Nate sighed.  “Look, we all have to face our fears about what goes on in Mick’s room at night.  I guarantee he’s not sleeping, because his bedtime doughnut is still there sitting on the shelf waiting for him.”

Sure enough, there was a doughnut sitting on a plate surrounded by matchstick figures.

“Okay, but if he’s naked I quit.”

Nate chuckled.  “Yeah probably not, but you’re gonna want to prepare yourself for that eventuality.  We’ve all seen things we can’t unsee.”

It only took a few minutes for Zari to return holding a blanket and with a fully-clothed Mick Rory in tow.  Mick crossed the room, ignoring Ray, and retrieved his doughnut.  He took a bite and thumped on the table with his fist.  “Wake up, Haircut.”

Suddenly Ray was conscious.  He peered out from under the table.  “Hey guys.  Uh oh.  Did I have another Gertrude episode?  Sorry about that.” 

Zari handed him the blanket which he wrapped around himself and then flipped the knife in his hand to give it to her handle first. 

Zari was incredulous.  “That’s seriously all we had to do? He thinks I’m a dinosaur so Mick makes a loud noise and it’s all good?”

Ray smiled.  “Sorry.  If it makes you feel any better it’s not personal.  I attacked the mirror in the bathroom once.”

She shook her head.  “It does not help at all.”

Nate rose to his feet.  “Okay I’m getting back to Amay….my room.”

He left and Ray emerged from under the table.   “I really am sorry,” he told Zari.  “I have nightmares sometimes where she has me cornered and Mick doesn’t show up and scare her off and, well, she eats me.”

“I don’t even know what to do with that information.”

Mick nudged Ray. “C’mon, back to your room.  You’re uneaten.  I did show up, and always will, to burn that bitch lizard, and then we can watch Nate puke again."  
  
Ray smiled, clearly relieved.  “Thanks, Mick.”  He edged just a little closer to the man focused on his doughnut.    


“Don’t even think about it," Mick warned.

“What?”

“You know.”

“I wasn’t going to hug you.”

“Looked like your hugging face.”

“I don’t have a hugging face.  Okay maybe. I do; probably why I’m bad at hug poker.”

“That’s not a real thing, Ray.”

Zari didn’t know what she was doing on this ship full of lunatics.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before the Season 3 episode "Here We Go Again" aired, but upon revising couldn't resist a little nod to a great episode that really made me enjoy Zari as a character.


End file.
